Thunder
by arisu rin
Summary: “When it rains… think of me Kairi,” he whispers in her ears, his cool breath sending shivers of excitement down her spine.


**AN-My first Kingdom Heart fan fic dedicated to my favorite couple, Roxas and Kairi. Please tell me what you think. Inspired by Thunder by Boys like Girls. Might be a story, not sure. Or maybe a two-shot. **

**Disclaimer-Does it look like I made KH? I thought so... But if i did, i would be rich. =)**

**

* * *

  
**

**Thunder**

Your voice was the soundtrack of my summer  
Do you know you're unlike any other?  
You'll always be my thunder, and I said  
Your eyes are the brightest of all the colors  
I don't wanna ever love another  
You'll always be my thunder  
So bring on the rain  
And bring on the thunder

One at a time, rain drops fell down like snowflakes, all individual and unique. The sound of thunder could be heard from every angle at Traverse Town. Slowly, a melody was formed in the rain. The conductors of the melody were two lovers, their love creating a beautiful symphony. "When it rains… think of me Kairi," he whispers in her ears, his cool breath sending shivers of excitement down her spine. She nods and her violet eyes look up at him with love and adoration.

His ocean blue eyes sparkled with excitement, but there was also melancholy there, she noted. "Roxas…" she murmurs his name as she presses her head against his chest. "Yea, Kai," he said, his voice sounded distant as if his mind was somewhere else. Kairi froze- he only calls her Kai, if something is wrong. She anxiously glances at him, letting her eyes lock with his.

He smiles at her as if he was trying to comfort her. But by the expression on her face, he knew she wasn't fooled. "What's wrong?" she asks him worried. "I'm leaving, Kairi," he replies his voice emotionless. "I know that," she said, "but there is something else isn't there?" she inquires. He nodded, "This was a great summer Kairi, but now it is time for us to leave."

"I go back to Destiny Islands, and you go to Twilight Town…" she stops unable to finish the sentence. "Then we never see each other again…" Roxas finishes his voice hardly audible.

A silence hangs in the air, as they both start to remember the summer. "It was great while it lasted, wasn't Roxas?" she asked him, her voice bright again.

"Yeah…it was…" Roxas finally smiled.

"Remember when we met, in the rain," Kairi had to laugh remembering, Roxas joined her soon after.

"It wasn't the most romantic meeting, but it'll do," She shrugged nonchalantly. Roxas pouted, while she just laughed.

"But I didn't say that it was the most fun," she said after she stopped laughing. At that, Roxas lips curved into a smile.

The rain was falling harder, the thunder louder now, the lighting brighter, the symphony was getting larger as the lovers danced with love.

But seasons are changing, waves are crashing, stars are falling, and days are becoming shorter while nights turn longer. So this dance must begin to end.

They both were sitting underneath the beautifully designed gazebo. His arm was wrapped around Kairi shielding her from the winds while she snuggled in his chest trying to keep warm, letting her head be tucked under his chin.

They sat like that for hours. They didn't even know how long they sat like that, just with each other, letting the rain do the talking for them. Just enjoying having each other's company, they sat there.

The rain continued to fall, finally starting to slow down. Until the very last raindrop fell, showing the golden sky.

"Even if we are miles and miles apart, you will still be holding all of my heart," Roxas told her softly as he gently caressed her cheek. "Mmm…" Kairi nodded and smiled gently.

"We could run forever, and I wouldn't get tired, because I will be with you," he continued as he started to play with her strawberry blonde hair.

"We can do all of those things, if I take your hand tonight…" Kairi replied to his soft, velvety voice. As she ran her hands through his messy blonde hair, she locked eyes with his bright blue orbs.

And she let him lead her out of the gazebo and kiss her. It was the first kiss, flawless, absolutely fearless.

At that moment they became one.

But both of them left back home anyways, with the gift of love.

At last the song of thunder just ended, but another one just begun

* * *

**AN-So...How is the story? Good? Bad? Ugly? **

**Reviews= happy authour=happy readers=COOKIES!!!  
**


End file.
